Monarchshipping One-Shots
by YamiTenshi223
Summary: One-shots of Monarchshipping. Smut, Fluff, the whole nine. Will take request, Other ships will be mentioned. Occasional bashing of Seto, Tea, and Vivian


Yami was nervous when it came to having sex. Yes he knew his boyfriend would never hurt him, but he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The last time he ,almost, had sex was with his ex, and that did not end well. He shivered and tears welled up in his eyes as the memory flashed fresh in his mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Ah!" Yami screamed in pain. Tears came to his eyes as he felt his hole stretched with vibrating dildos inside him.

"Come on Yami slut, I need to prepare you~" Seto sneered evilly. You could tell he was enjoying Yami's pain.

"Please Seto, you're hurting-" Yami's sentence was cut off with Seto's lips pressing hard against his. This kiss was disgusting, making Yami queasy.

"Bitch, you wanted my love, now you fucking got it. You will do whatever I command. You hear me you whore?!" Said Seto whose smirk was as dark as midnight. Yami nodded, but all he could do was cry. And cry. And cry.

 ** _Flashback End_**

Yami couldn't stop the tears from falling. The pain he felt in his heart was awful, and to think he TRUSTED that dirty bastard. His cries did not go unheard, because soon, he felt gentle hand wipe away his tears.

"Koi?" Said a warm, calming voice. Yami looked up. There stood his amazing bofriend. He went by many names

Son of Ra

Pharaoh

Atemu

Atem

But to him: Atè. And as handsome and god-like as he was, everytime he looked at him, he felt he should bow.

"My Prince, are you alright?" Yami tried to stop his tears, but he just couldn't. Atem kissed the tears away and gently stroked his hair.

"It's ok My Prince. That bastard will never hurt you again. You're safe now….You're safe with me."

Yami thought on that. Yes he was safe…..there was no safer place than his pharaoh's arms. A small smile came on his face when the realization kicked him. He was safe...He was free of Seto.

Looking up, He gently kissed the king's lips, who responded happily. The kiss was nice and gentle, yes, until Yami wrapped his arms around Atem's neck to deepen this kiss. Atem licked Yami's lips, asking for entrance and Yami happily complied. They tugged at each others tongues, nipped at each others lips and soon were left breathless. They took deep breaths, then began again.

And Again.

And Again

Until soon they had swollen lips and there breaths were almost gone.

"Koi….t-that was amazdeeplyYami said happily. Atem smiled lovingly, then smirked. Leaning over he leaned over in Yami's ear.

"I can see your little "friend" down there is excited too" Yami blushed heavily in realization.

"Do you want to take things a step further? It's all up to you."

Yami looked down in thought. Was he really ready for this? Just the thought of sex made him think of Seto. He closed his eyes in thought. Atem, however, was nothing like Seto.

Seto was cold, heartless, and never loved Yami for who he was. Just his body. He'd force him to mastrabate in front of a camera, stick toys in him, and whip him. Just for his own sick pleasure. When Seto wanted to "play", he'd make Yami wear cat ears and stick a cat tail inside him and make him suck him off. To make things worst he thrust in his mouth, making Yami choke and gag and when he came, he forced Yami to swallow. It was disgusting. He winced at the memory of being Seto's plaything.

Atem….Atem, was everything Seto was not. He was kind,sweet, and caring, He always tried his best to help Yami recover from his trauma with Seto. He did everything in his power to make sure Yami was smiling and Happy. His eyes only showed the purest of love toward him. He cared deeply about Yami's well-being. He never forced anything onto Yami, taking it slow and easy. He was very patient. And to top it all off, He truly loved Yami, not for his body, but for his heart. Yes, Atem truly loved Yami, and Yami loved Atem in return.

Yami loved Atem in return.

Snapping his eyes open, He kissed Atem deeply and lovingly. Atem was a little confused at the sudden affection, but he kissed back anyway. After kissing for Ra knows how long, they took a break for air.

"My prince...What-" Atem started to ask breathlessly. Yami giggled.

"I love you my pharaoh! I love you and I want you!" Atem froze. Oh how long he dreamed of this moment. The moment where he give Yami everything, but he needed to be sure first.

"Yami koi…..are you sure? You're not just doing this because I- Ah~" Atem's sentence was cut off. Yami had started grinding against him. Hard. Atem couldn't stop moaning in the sheer pleasure he felt.

"Does this answer your question?" Yami said huskily. Atem responded by grinding back with just as much force, and squeezing Yami's ass. Yami moaned loudly

"Ahh~ Yes my pharaoh! Make me yours!" They keep grinding against each other until they were both teased to insanity. Yami kissed the pharaohs neck.

"Please~" And with that Atem gave into his carnal desires. Who was he to let his beloved koi down. Scooping up Yami bridal style, he walked into the bedroom and layed his prince down on the bed

Lemon Start!

"Are you sure about this love? You can always back out." Yami kissed Atem gently.

"Yes, I belong to you, and only you." Atem smiled then removed Yami of his shirt, and started kissing down his neck. Yami moaned slightly.

"Mm~ Ahh~" Atem smirked, then started to suck hard his neck, intending to leave a hickey. Yami kept moaning, wrapping his arms around Atems neck, bringing him closer. Within a few seconds, a hickey was formed on Yami's neck.

"Just making sure everyone knows you're mine" Atem said. Yami blushed 20 shades of red. Atem kept kissing downward until he reached his destination.

Yami's hidden bulge.

"Are you sure about this koi? Once I get started, I won't be able to stop." Atem asked one final time.Yami groaned in want.

"Please Koi….make me yours" Yami begged.

"As you wish." And with that Atem started kissing Yami's bulge repeatedly. Teasing Yami to zero end.

"Ngh~ Pharaoh!" Atem smirked. Yami's cries and whimpers were erotic music to Atem's ears.

"Tell me what you want my dear prince~" Atem sand teasingly. Yami's face was brighter than a ripe tomato but he couldn't ignore the burning sensation he had.

"I…..I…..I want you to suck me!" He blurted out. Atem smirked and took off Yami's pants and boxers, leaving Yami's pride to stand straight up. Atem licked his lips.

"Mmmmm~ That's a tasty looking lolipop." He gently kissed the tip, making Yami squirm.

"Ah~ Atè please" Yami begged, he needed release. Atem, deciding to be merciful, relaxed his throat muscles and deep throated Yami. It took all of Yami's willpower not to buck up into his lovers mouth. The feeling was beyond heavenly. He almost forgave Seto for bucking up in his mouth. Key word, ALMOST. Atem's head started bobbing up and down, massaging Yami's hard on.

"Oh Gods~ Atè!" Yami moaned as Atem picked up the pace. Soon Yami felt a coil in his lower stomach grow tighter and tighter.

"Atè...I...I!" Yami tried to warn his lover. Atem sucked hard and Yami moaned and came into his lovers mouth. Atem didn't mind however. Yami tasted delicious and swallowed it all.

"Mmm~ I was right, that was delicious~" He said as he kissed Yami gently. Yami looked up at Atem and chuckled slightly.

"Aren't you a little over dressed." He said. Atem looked down and realized he was. Chuckling, He stripped himself giving Yami a show. When he finished, He Saw Yami's eyes widened and he was semi-hard.

"Like what you see?" He said shaking his hips teasingly. Yami gulped and nodded. Atem climbed back on the bed.

"Ready?" He asked. Yami nodded and Atem grabbed some vanilla scented lube. Applying it to one finger, he slowly inserted it into Yami.

"Ngh….It feels weird." Yami whimpered.

"I know, but it'll pass." Atem said thrusting the finger gently. After a few moments Yami moved back on the finger, signaling he was used to the feeling. Atem lubed and added a second finger. Tears came to Yami's eyes.

"Shh….Relax koi." Atem said. He started scissoring inside Yami, trying to find the one spot that would bring the most pleasure.

"AH!" Yami cried arching his back.

Found it

Atem smirked devilishly and kept thrusting that place repeatedly.

"Ah! Ah~ AH~!" Yami kept moaning. It feels like he could cum from this alone! It felt that good. Soon Atem removed the fingers and Yami whined at the loss. He wanted to be filled again.

"Don't worry love you'll get what you want." Atem said preparing himself. After that he positioned himself in front of Yami's entrance and slowly pushed in. Yami tenced, it felt like his ass was on fire!

"Atè! It's hurts! Please make it stop!" Yami cried. He didn't expect all this pain. It reminded him of Seto's abuse.

"Shh...Relax love and the pain will pass." Atem said rubbing Yami's lower stomach. Soon the pain died down to an annoying ache.

"M-Move...please." Atem complied as he thrusted gently, making sure not to hurt his lover. Yami whimpered and moaned. It hurt a little yeah, but it made his legs feel like goo. As the gentle thrusting continued, Yami bucked upward, making Atem feel what he felt. Both men moaned loudly. Soon Atem started to speed up going faster and faster, hitting Yami's prostate repeatedly. Causing Yami to see heaven.

"Mm~ Oh yes! Oh ra YES! Atem! Right there! OH YES~" Yami cried out.

"Yami, so tight!" Atem said thrusting faster and harder. Yami wrapped his legs around Atem's hips pushing him in deeper.

Looking into each other's eyes, the two kissed each other. At first just pecks on the lips, then turning more and more passionate. Both never wanted this passion filled moment to end, but nature took it's course.

"Ah~ Atè! I'm so close!"

"Y-Yami…..t-together koi!" And with one final hard thrust, Yami cried out Atem's name releasing his seed all over his and Atem's chest and stomachs, and Atem filled Yami with his seed.

Lemon end

With heavy breaths, the two loves looked at each other with tired smiles.

"Wow….." Yami started off breathless. Atem chuckled and began to pull out, Yami didn't let him.

"Stay, please?" He asked. Atem couldn't resist, so he turned on his side, his length still buried deep with his lover.

"I never knew sex could be that amazing." Atem started to laugh, leaving Yami confused.

"What?" Yami tilted his head. Atem soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry love, but that was not sex. That was making love."

"What's the difference?"

"Sex is just wild fucking, making love is giving your partner everything, and that's exactly what I did. Give you everything." Yami froze.

Atem gave him his everything, Give your partner everything….

Yes, that is what he truly wanted. He wanted to give Atem his all, his everything.

Because he truly loved Atem.

"Atem?"

"Hmm?"

"I give you everything."


End file.
